The Song Of Forgotten Souls
by madagascarmaster
Summary: When survivors of a race thought extinct for eons are discovered, there is rejoicing. But questions are asked, and dangerous secrets are starting to surface. And the youngest of the survivors is being called out each night by a strange melody, leading her to a truth that isn't meant to be found.
1. Friend Or Foe?

The Rescue Bots and their human partners walked through the dense foliage. They were investigating odd energy readings, which came from the heart of the forest, where all the paths were over grown and the treetops so thick the bot's had to crouch, and sometimes crawl, much to the irritation of Heatwave, who said it was humiliating.

Kade swatted at a branch with a grunt of frustration. But the branch came swinging back with a vengeance, smacking him in the face. He stumbled back a few steps and fell on his butt. "I hate nature."

Soon they reached a clearing, perfectly circular. Golden sunlight lazily flicked through the trees, shinning in radiant beams. A small waterfall rolled off the limestone cliff, into a deep blue pool, dotted with lily pads. The cliff itself was studded with fossilized seashells and a few cave entrances. The waterfall poured off one of the cliffs, the mist creating a small rainbow. The grass was lush and dotted with wildflowers.

It was beautiful, and yet, something seemed out of place. The buzzing of mosquitoes had stopped, the birds no longer sang their songs. There was no sign that any living thing had entered this place before them. Only the grass and wildflowers were allowed to grow. No trees or ugly weeds invaded. No wind blew, not a single thing broke the silence, not even the rush of the waterfall made a sound.

The atmosphere carried a powerful, ancient aura, as if time had stood still here, keeping this small world untouched by mankind for centuries.

It was as if they were being tested, some force determining if they were worthy to enter this sanctuary. No one dared move, afraid of entering this strange place. To everyone's shock, his own included, Blades was the one who entered the clearing first. He didn't really know why, but he felt drawn to the strange place. But he could swear he heard the faintest hum of a song...

Suddenly, he felt energy rush into him. His senses became sharper, every little detail popped out, every scent more noticeable. The others joined him, Boulder breaking the heavy silence. "The energy readings seem to be coming from one of these caves." He moved towards the cave nearest the waterfall, not noticing the two extra gazes fixed upon him.

_They dared enter their sanctuary. They dared destroy the sacred silence that hid their words from the world. Now the green one was going to invade their home, their shelter, their last line of defense. No, that would not happen. They would not die at the mercy of these, __**creatures**__._

It happened so fast, no one had time to even breathe. Boulder had taken a step closer to the cave, but was suddenly knocked to the ground, a snarling tigress perched on his chest. It was much larger than a normal wildcat, and it's eyes glowed emerald green. Everyone was shocked when the tigress snarled,_ "Leave this place at once!"_

Though nothing was more shocking than what happened next. "GET OFF MY FRIEND!" Blades, known for his lighthearted attitude and cowardliness, tackled the large wildcat off Boulder. He threw her aside, but she flipped in midair, landing gracefully. She fixed her gaze on the young Rescue Bot with a snarl. "You have invaded our home, now you choose to attack. These things are taken as a plea for battle, Youngling!" The tigress gave a cruel smile. "Flare Up, _Maximize_!"

The tigress grew in size, until she was taller than Blades. The tiger pelt was covering the armor on her shoulders, forearms, hips, chest plate and calfs. Her helmet had the tiger ears curling off it. It covered the back and sides of her head, revealing a golden face plate. Where there wasn't armor, the same golden metal showed. A tiger tail flicked back and forth behind her and her hands were padded, razor sharp claws ready to strike.

"A Maximal. It should not be possible!" Chase exclaimed. "We have to help him!" Dani said, making a move towards Blades, but Kade held her back. "Are you _nuts_? _You'll be killed_!" Dani glared at her brother. She hated it when he was right. Which, thankfully, wasn't very often.

"As much as we want to, we couldn't anyway." Boulder said, now standing with the rest of them. "Blades attacked her. That's considered a declaration of battle. And Maximals don't take kindly to interference when challenged to a battle." Dani slumped in defeat. Graham placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Trust me, we don't like this anymore than you do."

Blades gulped, terrified of the large femme in front of him. She lunged, a ferocious snarl ripping through the air. He tried to move, but he was paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, a powerful and commanding voice called out, _"Stand down, Flare up!"_

The Maximal flipped and landed gracefully. She turned towards the mouth of the cave, glaring at the mountain lioness standing at the entrance. "Why do you issue such a foolish order, Amber Star?" She questioned, frustration clearly showing in her voice. "They have invaded our home! I warned them to leave! I did not do damage, but the Youngling attacked me! You of all Maximals know that is a plea for combat!" She snarled in anger. The lioness walked up to her, fixing her with a glowing icy blue gaze. In a calm manner she spoke, "Amber Star, Maximize."

She transformed into a femme baring a similar armor style, with the pelt covering the armor, a cat eared helmet and a tail flickering behind her. Though the exposed metal was white, and the chest plate armor stretched lower. She was slightly smaller than the tigress in front of her, but she had a regal air that radiated calm. It was obvious that she was the leader.

"They might not have intended to invade our territory, Flare Up. You may have meant to only warn them, but the Youngling thought you meant his friend harm. Also, your intentions would've quickly became hostile, had I not intervened." The tigress looked shameful at the truth in these words.

The white and gold femme turned to the small group of rescuers. Blades had joined them during her lecture, though it had taken quite a bit of willpower not to run back to the firehouse in terror. "You have entered our territory. Now you must tell us why. If you are friend, you are welcome here." Her icy gaze seemed to be trying to pry the information from them by force of will. "But if you are foe, well," She gave a dry smile. "I won't be holding Flare Up back this time.


	2. Proper Introduction

Chief Burns stepped forward, being mindful of the distance between himself and those claws. "We're investigating a strange energy signal. It seems to be coming from here." Despite the situation, he sounded cool and collected. "Strange energy signal?" The tigress questioned. "But that would mean..." She looked to the femme beside her. Each wore an expression of grim realization and fear. "The Stasis Pods!"

Confusion spread across the mech's and human's faces as the femmes ran back to the cave. The lioness ran inside the cave, but the other hesitated at the entrance. She was staring at the ground, looked as if she were trying to swallow a toy car. Finally, she sighed and looked to the group of unfamiliar Autobots and organics, her expression grim. "Do any of you know how to operate a Stasis Pod?" She asked, grimacing, as if the words left a bad taste in her mouth. The Rescue Bots all looked to Boulder. The green mech took a nervous step forward. "What are you waiting for, the red carpet?" The tigress turned on her heals, marching towards the cave, with Boulder following nervously behind her. "There goes a brave mech." Heatwave muttered to no one in particular.

How long they walked was hard to tell. It could have been only two minutes or thirty, he wasn't sure. The cave was like any other, a natural tunnel through stone. He kept walking straight ahead, until his guide turned abruptly, forcing him to follow, even though his processor was screaming _**'Run!' **_Something told him the femme would know, and wouldn't be very pleased, if he tried to back out.

They followed the same path, until the femme turned into a hollowed out cavern in the wall. Boulder looked around the cavern in amazement, not moving from his spot in the tunnel. The pitch black walls formed a perfect square, then evening out into a dome shaped roof. Thin, glowing blue wires ran along the walls into three separate machines. Two Stasis Pods, and a large computer screen, which was hooked up to the pods, charts jotting down information and vital signs. The lioness stood at the computer, watching the charts intently while the tigress checked the Stasis Pods. She looked at him angrily.

"Hey, get your fat green chassis in here and lend a servo!" She snarled, venom dripping off her words, though laced faintly with panic. Boulder rushed to her aid, checking the pods for damage. He got the feeling that if he didn't lend a servo, she'd tear it off herself. No threatening damage, just a few dents in the metal. He tapped both pods gently, just to make sure. Suddenly, the pods popped open and a cloud of steam filled the air. It evaporated, revealing two femmes.

One was an inch taller, and had a carefree attitude about her. She bore the armor style of the other femmes, though the armor on her shins stretched around and covered her foot, as if it were a pair of boots. The chest plate was shorter and she had no armor on her calves. Her pelt was light brown, splattered with small black dots. The exposed metal was copper, and glowing amber eyes sparkled with mischief and good humor.

The other was slightly shorter than Boulder, and looked nervous and tense, as if ready to run for all she was worth at a moments notice. She also dawned the armor style of the other Maximals. Though her chest plate was joint with the armor covering her hips, and her form was sleeker than the other femmes. Her pelt was soft white, splattered with charcoal black spots. The exposed metal was gleaming silver, reflecting the blue light of the dimly lit room. Glowing, rich purple eyes looked curiously at Boulder, though caution and fear were present as well.

The taller femme looked back at the Stasis Pods, which were now throwing off sparks. "Guess we won't be using those anytime soon." She turned to Boulder. "I'm guessing you weren't alone, were you?" Boulder shook his head. "Speaking of which," The lioness joined them. "Your friends are still outside, are they not?" Boulder nodded again. "Then we should meet them formally."

The group of humans and Rescue Bots waited in the same spot, but they were getting restless. Then, the Maximals and Boulder exited the cave. Boulder joined the group, the others slightly surprised by the two new additions. The transmetal lioness stepped forward. "We have determined you are friend. Now, we ask your designations." Chief Burns stepped forward. "I'm Chief Charlie Burns, these are my sons, Kade, Graham, Cody, and my daughter Dani." The bots stayed silent. "Ahem." Heatwave glanced wearily at the four femmes before speaking. "Heatwave." The others followed suit. "Chase." "Blades." "Boulder."

The lioness nodded approvingly. "I am Amber Star." The tigress sighed before looking to the group. "Flare Up." The brown and copper Femme flicked her servo in a wave. "Name's Jasmine, but you can call me Jazz." The three femmes then looked to the smallest of them. She gulped nervously, then spoke in a quiet, melodiousness voice. "I'm Quicksilver."


End file.
